TDST 3: Roman Holiday
by rangers21A
Summary: The girls have arrived in Rome and are forced to do a series of challenges fit for only the greatest of gladiators! Part of this challenge was suggested by darkboy18. If you have an idea for a challenge/location I can use in this series, just PM me!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pigtails**_

"AAAAAAH! FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" Sanders screamed as she had an explosive orgasm.

"Hey, I never said you could cum, bitch!" Sugar yelled as she kept spanking Sanders with a paddle.

"You're right. Punish me more! I've been so bad!" Sanders begged.

Sugar sighed and put down the paddle. "Ya'll this ain't no fun." She complained to her teammates. "Why couldn't we get a Bitch that doesn't like being punished?"

"But isn't the whole point of BDSM and sexual domination to allow pleasure for both partners involved?" Ellody asked.

"Pssh. Who cares?" Sugar replied. "I just want to make those other two teams suffer as much as possible. It ain't no fun when they're enjoying it!"

"Ooh! Ooh! What if we shoved something really big inside her?" Izzy offered.

"Yeah! Yeah! Do that!" Sanders replied excitedly.

[Ellody: I'm glad that I'm a part of the team that has statistically the best players in this game, but I hate that most of them are just so mean! Sugar and Josee are just pure evil! Izzy and Crimson are okay, but they're both really freaky when it comes to sex. The only really nice person on the team is Dawn, but she just gives me a weird vibe. I'm not a believer in magic, but even I have to admit there's something strange about that girl.]

"Perhaps the best way to punish Sanders is simply to not punish her." Ellody suggested. "Why don't we go up to First Class and join the other two teams?"

The other Pornstars seemed okay with that, though Sanders was disappointed that her punishment wouldn't continue. They all headed up to First Class where the Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins were all seated.

"Hi, everyone." Dawn said, acting very friendly.

"S'up, bitches?" Sugar added.

"Hey." Leshawna replied, more to Dawn's friendly greeting than to Sugar. "Uh, where's Josee? Wasn't she with you guys in Loser Class?"

"No. I think she's with MacArthur somewhere." Ellody replied. "Ever since the last challenge, MacArthur's been milking her reward for all it's worth."

The other girls understood. In the previous challenge, MacArthur had earned the reward of choosing one girl from any team to be her Bitch for the rest of the game, and she chose Josee. "What do you think MacArthur's doing to torture Josee right now?" Gwen asked with a slight smirk.

"I know she's a huge strap-on fan, so probably something with that." Sanders replied.

"I don't understand why MacArthur and Josee hate each other so much." Dawn said. "Their auras are so similar to each other. I think they would make much better friends, or even romantic partners, than enemies."

"Heh. Well, you know what they say about people who annoy each other." Leshawna said. "It's just like when a little boy pulls a girl's pigtails on the playground. Just means he secretly has a thing for her."

[Sanders: I seriously doubt that MacArthur has any sort of feelings for Josee. It's just a classic bitter rivalry between good and evil. There's definitely nothing romantic going on there. Plus, even if there were, Josee is totally wrong for MacArthur. I think MacArthur should be with someone more responsible, someone more caring, someone who loves her just the way she is, maybe even someone who's maybe worked with her for a long time and has grown… Really close to her, and… Um, you guys can edit this out, right?]

At that moment, MacArthur burst through the doors to first class, towing Josee behind her on a leash. "Hey, everyone!" She exclaimed. "Check out my new Bitch! Everyone line up if you want to give her a free spanking!"

MacArthur paraded Josee around, letting everyone give her a nice slap on the ass . Josee looked like she was ready to explode with fury, but kept her cool as her teammates and fellow competitors had fun watching MacArthur treat her like this.

"I hate you so much." She growled.

"Aw, don't talk like that, baby. We're gonna have some fun tonight!" MacArthur purred. "Go get yourself lubed up in Loser Class. I got a big-ass strap-on with your name on it for later."

Josee stalked off towards Loser Class, grumbling all the way. MacArthur flopped down onto a couch with the others. "So, what have you guys been talking about?" She asked.

"MacArthur, you seem to be really having fun with Josee." Jasmine observed.

"Hey, I'm just giving her what she deserves." MacArthur replied with a grin.

"Are you sure there isn't another reason why you're enjoying it so much?" Gwen asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Josee and MacArthur sitting in a tree!" Lindsay sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Hey, shut up!" MaCarthur shouted, blushing terribly. "I am so not into Josee!"

"Yeah, guys. Just drop it." Sanders urged them. But the others all kept singing with Lindsay about MacArthur and Josee, only causing MacArthur to get more embarrassed and angry, and Sanders to get really nervous.

Fortunately, their song was interrupted by Chris's voice coming over the loudspeaker. "Ladies, buckle your seatbelts. We're about to land at our next destination!"

"Where do you think we'll end up next?" Ella asked excitedly.

"Well, wherever we are, it better have a better challenge than Vegas." Anne Maria replied. "My ass is still aching from all those challenges your drunk ass forced us to do!" She complained to MacArthur, who smiled sheepishly.

The plane landed and the girls stepped off the jet to see Chris standing there on the runway dressed in a toga with Chef and Blainley fanning him with palm fronds. The girls all wondered what this strange outfit had to do with their mystery location.

"Welcome to Rome!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blainleyus Maximus**_

"Wow! I love Rome!" Lindsay exclaimed as Chris led the girls through the city. "Can you believe we flew all the way to France?"

"You realize that we're in Italy, right?" Courtney replied.

"Wow! We flew all the way to Asia?" Courtney sighed as Lindsay bowed to a passing stranger and said "Konichiwa."

"Okay, ladies, look alive and get naked!" Chris announced. "It's challenge time!"

"Where are we?" Taylor asked as she and the other girls stripped down.

"At The Colosseum!"

The girls looked around. This building was clearly not The Colosseum. For one thing, it looked like it was made mostly of cardboard. The only really ancient looking thing in there was a set of bronze gates in front of them. Shadows from the hall in front of the gate concealed what was on the other side.

"Okay, fine. It isn't The Colosseum." Chris admitted. "It's the Chris-osseum!" The girls groaned. "Here's the challenge: on the other side of this gate is a fierce gladiator! Your job is to face said gladiator in battle and get them to cum before they can make you cum. You'll all go in one at a time, team after team after team, and will keep going until one girl makes the gladiator cum. Any questions?" Several of the girls raised their hands. "Good! Form a line! Possible Virgins are first!"

"Okay, who do we want going in first?" Gwen asked the rest of her team. "We need to send in someone with a lot of endurance."

All eyes turned to Zoey. "What?! Why me?"

"Sorry, Zoey. It's just that you're pretty much the toughest one out of us all." Ella said apologetically.

[Zoey: While it makes me happy that they all think I'm tough, I really didn't want to be the first to face whoever this gladiator is. But, if my team believes I can do it, then I guess I have to believe in me too. I just hope I don't let them down.]

Zoey stepped forward. The rest of her team smiled at her encouragingly as she walked through the gate into a giant arena. The ground was littered with various sex toys, and, standing a few yards away from Zoey, was Blainley.

Blainley wasn't wearing much. Only a golden armor corset that exposed her breasts and her pussy. She also wore a belt that held an arsenal of dildos, vibrators, and other sex toys. She looked like a true gladiator crossed with a very perverted Batman.

"Blainley? You're the gladiator?"

"Damn right." Blainley said confidently. "Get ready for the best battle of your life, sweetheart."

There was a brief standoff. After a few moments, Zoey picked up an extra large dildo and rushed Blainley, yelling defiantly. Blainley didn't move until the very last moment. She dodged Zoey's dildo, got behind her, pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her belt, and cuffed Zoey's hands behind her back.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Zoey exclaimed. Blainley shoved her to the ground and picked up a strap-on, putting it on.

"What am I doing?" Blainley replied, smiling and putting her hands on Zoey's waist. "I'm winning." She forced the entirety of her strap-on in Zoey's ass, causing Zoey to cry out from both pain and pleasure.

Blainley pounded away at Zoey's ass, pulled on her hair, and spanked her as hard as she could. "Oh, god!" Zoey moaned, completely lost in the pleasure. "More! Fuck me harder!" Blainley sped up, pumping deeper and harder into Zoey. Finally, Zoey screamed from pleasure as she climaxed.

Blainley pulled out and uncuffed Zoey, sending her heading back towards the gate with an appreciatory slap on the ass. "Next!" She called.

"What happened?" Taylor asked, a little irritated that it only took a few minutes for Blainley to beat Zoey. "How did you lose that fast?"

"Ohhhh, it was soooo good…" Zoey slurred, still a little dazed from that amazing orgasm.

"Screaming Pornstars, you're next!" Chris announced.

Josee stepped forward. "As the strongest member of the Screaming Pornstars, I think I should go first." She said a little arrogantly

"Bitch, if you think you're better than me, I will straight up cut you!" Sugar yelled.

The other girls had to hold Sugar back from attacking Josee. "Just let her do it!" Ellody begged Sugar. "You can go next!"

That didn't calm Sugar down at all, but she was distracted enough for Josee to walk through the gate.

"There goes your girlfriend." Leshawna said mockingly to MacArthur.

"Shut the fuck up!" MacArthur yelled. "I do not like Josee! I hate her guts!"

"Heh. Yeah. Hate her with looooove." Lindsay added.

[Sanders: I really wish the Killer Sluts would stop saying that MacArthur likes Josee. If they keep doing that, she might actually start having feelings for her, and I would hate…. To see MacArthur date a total bitch like Josee. Yeah. Nothing personal about it. I just… Care about MacArthur's well being. Yeah.]

Meanwhile. Josee was wrestling with Blainley in the arena. "I should warn you," Josee growled, "I've taken down bitches way bigger than you!"

Blainley grinned and swept Josee's leg out from under her. "You've never taken on anyone like me, hon." She said, getting down and finger-blasting Josee's pussy until she came, squirting like a broken sprinkler and screaming at the top of her lungs from pleasure.

Josee crawled back into the waiting area, panting hard. "Good God, she's tough..." She panted.

Suddenly, Sugar grabbed her and threw her to the floor. "You think you're better than me?" Sugar exclaimed angrily. "Bitch, I'll show you who's the best one on this damn team!" She got down and started licking Josee's pussy. Josee moaned loudly as Sugar moved her tongue around inside her, eating her pussy like a champion.

"Okay…" Chris said, a tad distracted by watching Sugar go down on Josee. "Killer Sluts, pick a girl to go for you."

"I'll do it." MacArthur said.

"Sure you'd rather not watch your girlfriend get eaten out by another chick?" Leshawna taunted.

MacArthur grumbled some choice words under her breath and headed into the arena.

[MacArthur: I so do not like Josee! What the hell is wrong with my team?]

[Sanders: You know what? Fine! I admit it! I'm jealous that MacArthur might like Josee! Whatever! But enough being sad about it. Time to get angry.]

It was barely five minutes before MacArthur came back, having to drag herself out of the arena. "What happened to you?" Anne Maria asked.

"Legs don't work… Too good…" MacArthur panted. "Hey, Sanders, how about a hand, pal?" Sanders ignored her. "Hey. Sanders. You're not gonna help me up?" Sanders turned her back to MacArthur. "Dude, seriously?" Sanders kept ignoring her and walked away. [MacArthur: What's up with Sanders?]

"Possible Virgins, you're up again!"

"Gwen, you should probably go next." Ella suggested. "You're the only other one of us who's ever even gotten laid before this show."

"Uh, hello?" Taylor said indignantly.

"Yeah, okay, Taylor." Gwen said, laughing a little. "I'll do it." She walked through the gate.

Only to come back out barely a minute later, crawling out of breath and collapsing on the ground. "It hasn't even been a minute!" Taylor exclaimed. "What happened?"

Gwen sighed happily. "Heaven." She said in a state of pure bliss.

"Pornstars, your turn again!"

"Okay, Sugar, you're up." Ellody said. No response. "Sugar?" She turned to see that Sugar was still busy showing Josee who was the best, scissoring with her with both of them moaning loudly. "Okay then… Who should we send in?"

Nobody stepped forward. Finally, Dawn spoke up. "I'll do it."

Dawn walked through the gates to find Blainley on the other side. The ground was stained from the previous girls' incredible orgasms. "They sent you out?" Blainley said, laughing a little. "You? You're puny! You don't stand a chance!"

Blainley charged Dawn, ready for an easy take-down, but Dawn managed to dodge her way out of Blainley's grasp, reached under her, and started fingering her. Blainley let out a loud, long, cry of passion as she had an explosive orgasm, soaking the ground beneath her on which she collapsed quickly after. "Oh, my God…" She panted. "That was incredible…"

"I know." Dawn said simply. "Did I win?"

"Hell yeah! Now do that to me some more!" Blainley said desperately.

Dawn shrugged and got down to give Blainley more of what she just gave her. Meanwhile, Chris was busy watching the scene unfold and trying to resist masturbating to it. "Hey! We're rolling!" The cameraman said.

"Oh, sorry." Chris said, turning to face the camera. "The Screaming Pornstars have just won the first challenge, which means they will receive a special advantage in the second challenge. Who will come close to victory? Who will lose their chance at victory by getting close to cumming? Find out all these answers and more coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sparta-kiss**_

"Welcome back to Total Drama Sex Tour!" Chris said to the camera, dressed as a Roman emperor and sitting in a golden throne, being fanned by Blainley and Chef. "It's tme for our second challenge: The Tournament of Fucking! Each team will select two girls to participate. These girls will particpate in a round robin tournament of gladiator-style sex combat, trying to get their opponent to cum before they do. The team with the most wins at the end of the competition will take first place, the second place team will go to the dreaded Bitch Vote, and the last place team will eliminate someone. Girls, choose who will be participating in the tournament."

The three teams gathered amongst themselves to discuss who they would be choosing. "Okay, obviously Sugar deserves a chance to participate since she didn't last challenge." Ellody reasoned. "But who else should we choose? Josee?"

"No." Josee replied. "Too tired from Blainley and Sugar going down on me earlier."

"You're welcome, by the way." Sugar said proudly.

"Okay. Dawn, what about you?" Ellody asked.

"I think I'd rather sit this one out." Dawn said. "I already won one challenge for us. I want somebody else to have a chance."

"Okay. What about Crimson?"

"Sure." Crimson said with a shrug.

"No way!" Josee retorted. "If Crimson goes out there, she'll just throw the challenge trying to get herself off first!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll do it! I'll do it!" Izzy said excitedly.

"Great. We have our two competitors."

Meanwhile, the Killer Sluts had also already chosen their players. "I think I make the most obvious choice." Courtney said a little arrogantly. "I mean, I'm the only one here with a black belt in jujitsu. I'm sure there's a way that will come in handy in a sex battle."

"I'm going too!" MacArthur said. "I'm the toughest member of this team, and there's no way I'm gonna lose this for us!"

The Sluts all agreed on these choices. Meanwhile, Sanders overheard MacArthur saying she would be competing. "I want in on this challenge." She said.

"Okay. Who else should we put in?" Zoey asked.

Gwen grinned. "What about Taylor?"

"Me? Why me?" Taylor whimpered.

"Well, Zoey and I are still tired from that last challenge, and you're the only other one of us who's had sex before. _Right_ , Taylor?"

Taylor gulped. "R-right. Okay. I'll do it."

"All right! Let's get this challenge started!" Chris said excitedly. "For those about to fuck, we salute you! Also, as a bonus for winning the first challenge, The Screaming Pornstars get to use strap-ons for this one. First match: Sugar vs Courtney!"

Chef offered Sugar a strap-on, but she waved it away. "Don't need it." She said simply.

"Let the battle begin!"

Courtney ran at Sugar, yelling defiantly, but Sugar simply grabbed her and threw her to the ground. "Hey!" Courtney exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Winning." Sugar said with a grin. She got down and started licking Courtney's pussy.

"Aaah! Hey! Stop tha- Ohhhhh, God, YES!" Courtney moaned, getting lost in the pleasure. "Eep!" She squeaked as Sugar snuck a finger in her ass.

"You like that?" Sugar purred.

"Ohhhh, yeah!" Courtney moaned. Sugar kept at it, pumping her finger in and out of Courtney's ass and lapping at her pussy ferociously. Courtney let out a loud, long cry of pleasure as she climaxed.

"And the Screaming Pornstars take the first win!" Chris announced. "Next up, Taylor vs Izzy!"

Taylor timidly stepped into the arena. [Taylor: I wasn't scared. I've totally had sex before! With, like… Billions of… Of guys and… Others… Yeah… Besides, even if I've… Never… Done it before, how hard could it be to beat Izzy?]

"BANZAI!" Izzy screamed as she jumped on top of Taylor, tackling her to the ground and ramming her strap-on in Taylor's pussy and thrusting hard and rough. Taylor barely lasted a minute.

"Oh, my God…" Taylor panted when she was done. "Just… Oh, my God…"

"That was fun!" Izzy exclaimed. "Can we do it again?"

"Would love to, but we have to move it along." Chris said. "With two victories in a row, the Screaming Pornstars win the challenge!" The Pornstars cheered, but the other girls all groaned. "So, whichever team takes last place will be decided by the final match: Sanders vs MacArthur!"

Sanders and MacArthur stepped into the arena. "Heh. Looks like it's down to us, partner." MacArthur said. "I'll try and go easy on ya."

"Yeah, whatever." Sanders said grumpily.

MacArthur raised an eyebrow at Sanders' odd behavior, but ignored it for now. "Aaaaand begin!" Chris exclaimed.

Sanders dove, tackling MacArthur to the ground. "Oof! Hey, take it easy there, Sanders!" MaCArthur said, laughing a little. "You almost hurt me there." Sanders responded by slapping MacArthur in the face. "Ow! That time you actually did hurt me! What the hell?" Sanders slapped her a couple more times until MacArthur grabbed her hands. "Sanders, what are you doing? The challenge is to make me cum, not bleed!"

"I don't care!" Sanders growled. "Now let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"You like Josee!"

"What?" MacArthur said in disbelief. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Sanders retorted. "All your teammates say you do, and you've been spending all your time with her!"

"That's just because she's my sex slave! Not because I like her!"

"Why should I believe you?" Sanders exclaimed.

"Because I like _you_ , dumbass!"

The whole arena fell silent. Sanders dropped her arms to her sides. "You like me?" She said quietly.

"Duh!" MacArthur exclaimed. "I've always had a thing for you! Remember that time I rode you around the academy with a mop shoved up your-"

"Okay! Okay! I believe you!" Sanders quickly interrupted. She got up and helped MacArthur to her feet. "So… You like me." She said. "What do we do now?"

MacArthur grinned. "Lie down and I'll show you." She purred.

Sanders grinned too and laid down on the ground. MacArthur got down too and started kissing her neck and rubbing her pussy tenderly. "Ohhhh, MacArthur!" Sanders moaned. MacArthur trailed kisses down Sanders' body until she reached her pussy. She started out playfully licking her clit, causing Sanders to moan and squirm excitedly. MacArthur then dove right in, licking every inch of Sanders' cunt. Sanders' tongue lolled out of her mouth as she lost herself in the pleasure. MacArthur kept at it, probing her tongue deeper and moving it quicker, until finally Sanders screamed out her name as she climaxed.

"And the Killer Sluts win!" Chris announced.

"Oh." MacArthur said sheepishly. "Sorry I made you guys lose."

"Don't worry." Sanders said blissfully. "It was worth it." [Sanders: I honestly don't care if my team votes me out tonight, because I finally got somewhere with MacArthur! This is probably the happiest day of my life and nothing is going to bring me down!]

"Now that the Killer Sluts have taken second place, they'll be going to the Bitch Vote. And, having come in dead last for the second time in a row, the Possible Virgins will be eliminating another player tonight!" Chris said to the camera. "Who will join the hosts' harems? Who will have to be the Pornstars' Bitch? And will Sanders and MacArthur keep having sex long enough for me to jack off to it?"

"Count on it, chief!" MacArthur said, already going back to eating Sanders out.

"Find out the answers to these questions and more, coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for who should be eliminated and who should be the Screaming Pornstars' Bitch by leaving the name of the people you're voting for in a review. Voting will end on Friday the 30th

Options for the Bitch Vote: Lindsay, Courtney, Leshawna, MacArthur, Jasmine, and Anne Maria

Options for the Elimination Vote: Sanders, Gwen, Taylor, Ella, and Zoey


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Empress' New Servant**_

The girls all gathered in the voting chamber. The Pornstars were eagerly waiting to find out who would be their new Bitch for the week. Josee seemed especially eager for some reason. [Josee: I'm getting sick and tired of serving that pig, MacArthur, so I convinced Dawn to "coerce" The Killer Sluts into doing me a little favor this week. Heh heh heh]

Chris stepped forward, holding in one hand the Bitch Collar, and in the other a collar with a golden letter B for a tag. "Ladies, it's time to find out who you voted for. First up, the Killer Sluts. Will you choose Courtney? The girl who lost you the second challenge, thus landing you all in second place?"

"Hey!" Courtney objected.

"Or will you choose MacArthur? The girl who lost the first challenge, but won the second, thus keeping you out of last place?"

"Heh. Yeah, I _was_ pretty awesome. You're welcome by the way." MacArthur said to her teammates who all looked guilty for some reason.

"Tonights Bitch is… MacArthur!"

"What?!" MacArthur exclaimed. "What the hell? I won the last challenge for us! Why am I the Bitch?"

"There… May have been a deal with the Pornstars…" Courtney said sheepishly. "Involving Dawn and literally the best orgasms of my life."

"What?! You guys made a deal with the Pornstars?!"

"And, since MacArthur is my Bitch tonight, that means I don't have to be hers." Josee said, grinning evilly.

"You!" MacArthur said with pure malice. "This was all your idea!"

"Yep. Now, get your fat ass back to Loser Class so I can make the most of this." Josee said happily. "I've got a super thick strap-on with your name on it."

MacArthur growled angrily, but soon calmed down and smiled. "Hey, Sanders, since you and I won't be able to do anything tonight, why don't I give you Josee until I'm out of Loser Class?"

"What?!" Josee yelled.

"That okay, Chris?" MacArthur asked.

"I don't see why not." Chris said.

"So, what do you say, Sanders?" MacArthur asked.

"I'd love to torture Josee for you," Sanders said, "just as long as you repay me later." She added with a wink.

"This is insane! You can't just give me to someone else!" Josee yelled as Sanders took her and led her back to Loser Class. "I'll get you for this, you stupid bitch!"

"In your dreams, Ice Nerd!" MacArthur called after her. She then went up to Chris and accepted the Bitch Collar with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Next up: the Elimination Vote. The Possible Virgins are eliminating their second player in a row." Chris said. "Heh heh. Sucks to be you, doesn't it?"

"Just tell us who's off, Chris." Gwen snapped.

"All right, all right. The player who's getting kicked off is… Taylor!"

Taylor sighed. She went up and took the collar with the golden B and put it on. "I don't have to be a slave to Chef, do I?" She asked nervously.

"You'll see who you're serving in the back." Chris said. "But I think you're gonna like it."

Taylor shuffled nervously to the bedroom at the back of the plane, passing Sanders fucking Josee roughly with a strap-on and MacArthur being forced to lick Izzy's pussy along the way. Finally, she arrived and opened the door.

"Hello, Taylor." Inside the room was Blainley, dressed in her gladiator outfit from before and lying seductively on the bed.

"Blainley? You're my new mistress?"

"I'm not Blainley tonight." Blainley replied. "Tonight, I'm a Roman empress, and you're my new concubine here to please me."

"O-okay…" Taylor said nervously. "And, um… How do you want me to do that?"

Blainley laid back on the bed and spread her legs. "Come lick your new mistress' pussy." She purred. "If you make me cum quick, I'll give you a reward."

Taylor got down in front of Blainley and started licking her pussy slowly, showing how little experience she actually had. Nevertheless, Blainley moaned quietly, rubbing her nipples to get more pleasure. Taylor kept at it, probing deeper with her tongue and moving it quicker. She started using her tongue to play with Blainley's clit, causing Blainley to moan louder and louder. "Aaaah! Yeah! Right there! RIGHT… UNNNGH THEEEEERE! AAAAAAAAH!" Blainley screamed as she came hard, drenching Taylor's face.

Taylor licked her lips clean and stood up, letting Blainley take a few moments to catch her breath. "You're better than I thought you'd be." Blainley panted. "Now for your reward." She pulled Taylor on top of her and kissed her passionately, reaching down to finger her pussy slowly and tenderly. Blainley then flipped them so that she was on top, scissoring with Taylor and rubbing her pussy up against hers. Both of them moaned loudly as the two of them moved in perfect synchronization, creating the ultimate amount of pleasure for both of them.

"AAAAH! I'm gonna cum!" Taylor moaned.

"Me too!" Blainley said. "Cum with me!" The two of them both cried out from pleasure as they both climaxed, laying down together on the bed when they were finished.

"That was amazing…" Taylor panted happily.

"I know." Blainley said. "I think having you as a servant is going to be fun."

"I think so too." Taylor replied with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, in the cockpit, Chris was watching the whole thing on a screen next to Chef, who was getting sucked off by his own Bitch, Heather. "Whoa! Having a Bitch looks pretty nice! I hope I get the next one." Chris said.

Chef groaned as he came in Heather's mouth, sending her away with an appreciatory slap on the ass. "Yeah, they're pretty great." He said, satisfied.

Chris turned to the camera. "Who will win the next challenge? Will the Screaming Pornstars keep up their winning streak? And will Josee ever catch a break on this show? Find all the answers to all these questions and more next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


End file.
